


Пять раз, когда отношения Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма понимали неправильно, и один раз, когда поняли верно

by Jane_Doe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Всё в названии. :)Примечание: AU. ФБР нет, есть университет, Уилл и Ганнибал преподают на одном факультете.





	Пять раз, когда отношения Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма понимали неправильно, и один раз, когда поняли верно

**1.**

– Это совершенно неприемлемо, мисс Бойл. Требования к оформлению письменных работ были предоставлены еще на первом занятии. Поле справа – полтора сантиметра, а не три. Одинарный интервал. Одиннадцатый кегль, а не четырнадцатый. И никаких подчеркиваний. Превращение эссе в рекламный плакат не придаст ему ни глубины, ни смысла, тем более, если их там изначально не было.

Доктор Лектер никогда не повышал голос, но выслушивая очередной разнос в исполнении этого глубокого баритона с презрительными интонациями, Кэсси всякий раз думала: лучше бы просто наорал. Рядом прошелестели мягкие шаги, и она скосила глаза посмотреть, кто еще явился на заклание, но это оказался не очередной студент, а профессор Грэм. Грэма на факультете знали все, даже те, у кого он не преподавал, и все были в курсе его отношений с доктором Лектером. Сложно было оставаться в неведении, когда они постоянно вот так заходили друг за другом после занятий и уезжали вместе.

– Если вы к третьему семестру не сумели уяснить настолько элементарные вещи, возможно эта специальность – не для вас. Подумайте об этом, мисс Бойл, – припечатал тем временем Лектер, и Кэсси вздохнула.

– Да, доктор Лектер, я все поняла.

Профессор Грэм ободряюще улыбнулся ей, и Кэсси вдруг подумала: как милый, покладистый, неловкий Грэм живет с таким бездушным педантом, как Лектер? Она переделает эссе и сдаст его заново, не проблема, а вот ему каково день за днем выслушивать бесконечные придирки из-за малейшего промаха? Наверняка же дома Лектер три шкуры готов содрать за разбитую чашку.

Глядя на удаляющихся рука об руку преподавателей, Кэсси сочувственно покачала головой.

 

– Что. Это. Такое, – в голосе Ганнибала звенели сталь и лёд. – Я тебя спрашиваю.

Виноватые глаза напротив на секунду зажмурились, словно не в силах выдержать полный осуждения взгляд, но в ответ не донеслось ни звука. Голова опустилась ниже, демонстрируя раскаяние и покорность.

– Ты никчемное, жалкое, бесполезное существо, – с отвращением заключил Ганнибал. – Еще раз испортишь что-нибудь в этом доме, – для наглядности он встряхнул на вытянутой руке изорванную вещь, – в тот же день окажешься на улице. Тебе ясно?

Уинстон покаянно вздохнул и, сообразив, что гроза прошла стороной, нерешительно завилял хвостом.

Поморщившись, Ганнибал запихнул изодранный коврик из прихожей в мусорный мешок и сунул Уинстону кусочек печенки в сметане, оставшейся со вчерашнего обеда. Цветное лоскутное ничтожество притащил с собой Уилл, и по неизвестной причине был к нему так трогательно привязан, что у Ганнибала не хватило решимости ни возразить сразу, ни избавиться от оскорбляющего его эстетические чувства предмета потом. Он стоически терпел его присутствие уже несколько месяцев, когда собаки впервые остались в доме одни на ночь, и заскучавший Уинстон в знак протеста расправился с ковриком решительно и бесповоротно.

Ганнибал бросил суровый взгляд на хвостатого вредителя и скормил ему еще кусочек печенки. Порча хозяйского имущества, разумеется, заслуживала самого строгого порицания, но избавление от лоскутного чудовища должно быть вознаграждено по заслугам.

 

**2.**

В студенческой жизни Мэтт свято исповедовал солдатский принцип «подальше от начальства, поближе к кухне» и вне занятий старался лишний раз не попадаться преподавателям на глаза, но сегодня правило пришлось нарушить: свободных мест в кафетерии почти не было, и они с Рэнди устроились неподалеку от профессора Грэма. Грэм вообще-то был ничего, нормальный, но Мэтт задолжал по его дисциплине уже два доклада и совершенно не хотел, чтобы ему об этом напоминали. К счастью, профессор смотрел не на них, а на свой салат, и уже несколько минут рассеянно ворошил его вилкой, словно никак не решаясь попробовать.

– Только не говори, что собираешься это есть, – брезгливость в голосе неслышно подошедшего доктора Лектера была почти осязаема.

Грэм с виноватым видом оглянулся.

– Ганнибал! Алана сказала, что тебя задержал Джек, а мне еще нужно подготовиться к следующему занятию…

– Джек, – здесь Мэтт сообразил, что речь идет о декане Кроуфорде, – подождет, пока мы пообедаем нормально. А не этой отравой, которую здесь по недоразумению выдают за еду. Идем.

Доктор Лектер, не оглядываясь, направился к выходу из кафетерия, и профессор Грэм поспешил за ним, бросив нетронутый обед.

– Как думаешь, что для Лектера нормальная еда? – поинтересовался Мэтт и ловко утянул на свой поднос бургер, к которому так и не притронулся Грэм.

– Что-нибудь вегетарианское, – равнодушно предположил Рэнди. – Он же сам тощий, как жердь. Здоровое питание, все дела.

Мэтт с наслаждением впился зубами в бургер. Что за фигня это вегетарианство! Мужику нужно мясо. И как только Грэм терпит подобное обращение. Он, Мэтт, ни за что бы не позволил, чтобы его кормили какой-то дрянью.

 

Блаженный стон вырвался у Уилла сам собой, как только на языке оказался первый сочный, восхитительно ароматный кусочек вырезки.

Ганнибал польщенно улыбнулся.

– Ты меня испортил, – притворно посетовал Уилл, – теперь от еды из кафетерия у меня каждый раз начинается изжога. Но я правда думал, что мы не сможем пообедать вместе.

– Не испортил, а привил гастрономический вкус. Смею надеяться.

Маленький столик в углу кабинета был накрыт на двоих, безупречно, как в первоклассном ресторане, и сроду в них не бывавший Уилл не сомневался, что никакая ресторанная кухня в подметки не годится тому, что готовит Ганнибал.

– А десерт будет? – предвкушающе поинтересовался он, заранее зная ответ.

Ганнибал изобразил смертельную обиду.

– Можно подумать, я хоть раз оставлял тебя без сладкого.

 

**3.**

– Спасибо, Бев, ты меня просто спасла, – Уилл прижал книгу к груди. – Моя куда-то подевалась, ума не приложу, а у меня послезавтра семинар.

– Действительно, куда? – насмешливо подхватила Беверли, обводя красноречивым взглядом кабинет Уилла, все горизонтальные поверхности которого беспорядочно загромождали книги, журналы, документы в папках и без, студенческие работы, картонные стаканы из-под кофе и какая-то совсем уж неопределимая ерунда.

Ответить на колкость Уилл не успел – по дверному косяку коротко постучали, и в проеме возник доктор Лектер. Кивнув Беверли, он позвал:

– Уилл, нам пора. Заканчивай, я жду тебя в машине. Хорошего вечера, мисс Кац.

– И вам, доктор, – отозвалась Беверли и, стоило Лектеру скрыться, обернулась к Уиллу. – Похоже, у кого-то особенный вечер, – поддразнила она и осеклась, увидев, как он разом поскучнел. – Что-то не так?

– Все нормально, – отмахнулся Уилл, но перехватив ее настойчивый взгляд, признался: – Я кое-что пообещал Ганнибалу и никак не могу свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

В голове у Беверли раздался тревожный звоночек.

– Уилл, если он требует чего-то, что тебе неприятно…

– Нет, что ты, – торопливо перебил тот. – Ничего подобного. Просто я чувствую себя немного неловко – не привык появляться в таком виде.

«В таком виде»? Она уже открыла рот, чтобы переспросить, но Уилл рассеянным, явно неосознанным жестом коснулся ямки между ключицами, и перед глазами сама собой развернулась картинка: широкий черный ошейник, обнимающий горло обнаженного Уилла, его молочно-белая кожа, растерянный взгляд из-под спутанных кудрей, и тягучий голос Лектера, произносящий нараспев: «Хоро-оший мальчик»…

Беверли судорожно глотнула ртом воздух, возвращаясь в реальность захламленного кабинета, а Уилл уже стоял в дверях, выуживая из кармана ключи.

– Бев, мне пора, Ганнибал ждет. Еще раз спасибо тебе за книгу.

Когда он ушел, Беверли еще немного постояла у запертой двери, мысленно повторяя их разговор, и твердо решила, что обязана приглядеть за Уиллом. Поговаривали, что доктор Лектер – последний из какого-то знатного европейского рода, не то румынского, не то литовского, а вся эта старая аристократия – те еще извращенцы.

 

– Я выгляжу нелепо, – вздохнул Уилл, пристально изучая себя в ростовом зеркале.

– Ты выглядишь чудесно, – не согласился Ганнибал.

– Абсурдно.

– Очаровательно.

– Смешно.

– Уилл, прекрати. Ну хочешь, мы все отменим?

– Нет уж, я тебе обещал. Просто хочу, чтобы ты не ожидал слишком многого. Я не умею… – Уилл запнулся, подыскивая подходящее слово, не нашел и закончил беспомощно, – всего этого.

Он широким жестом обвел отражение в зеркале и в который раз нервно потянулся к горлу. Ганнибал бережно отвел его руки.

– Лучше я сам. Ты всегда затягиваешь слишком туго.

Он в несколько скупых, хирургически точных движений перевязал галстук-бабочку, огладил шелковые лацканы и, приобняв Уилла за плечи, оценил их совместное отражение. Идеально. Уговорить Уилла на посещение оперы было нелегкой задачей, затащить в ателье – и того сложнее, но вид Уилла Грэма в смокинге от лучшего балтиморского портного стоил всех затраченных усилий. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза в предвкушении. Сегодня он идет в оперу не только _посмотреть_ , но и _показать_.

 

**4.**

Темная полоса поджившего ожога привлекла внимание Аланы не сразу; вернее, сначала она просто не поняла, что это такое. Сообразила, только когда Уилл, коснувшись предплечьем подлокотника, вздрогнул и отдернул руку.

– Что с вами случилось?

– А, ерунда. Сам виноват. Лишний раз убедился в том, что нужно слушать Ганнибала и делать, как он говорит.

Алана напряглась. Работа в кризисном центре осталась в далеком прошлом, но рефрен «это моя вина, нужно было слушаться-подчиниться-не спорить, и тогда ничего бы не произошло» на фоне ожогов, кровоподтеков и сломанных костей она до сих пор помнила слишком хорошо.

– Вы получили ожог, потому что сделали что-то не так, как сказал Ганнибал? – ровно спросила она, стараясь сделать вид, что это обычный разговор между коллегами, праздное любопытство.

– Ну да, – Уилл пожал плечами. – Ничего страшного. В прошлый раз было хуже, я тогда чуть пальцев не лишился. И до этого… нет, даже вспоминать не хочу.

– И за те случаи вы тоже вините себя, – констатировала Алана, уже зная ответ.

– Конечно, кого же еще.

– Уилл… вы ведь понимаете, что подобное – не норма?

– Что делать, по-другому пока не очень получается. Но мы оба стараемся, чтобы такое происходило как можно реже.

– Вы с Ганнибалом не думали о том, чтобы сходить к психологу?

Уилл рассмеялся.

– Мы еще не настолько отчаялись.

– Обращение к психологу – не жест отчаяния. Просить помощи не стыдно, Уилл. Если вы передумаете… Я бы очень хотела помочь сама, но не могу – мы коллеги и постоянно общаемся на работе. Но вот это, – по разделяющему их столу скользнул кремовый прямоугольник визитки, – моя однокурсница, очень хороший специалист в своей области. Неважно, придете вы один или вместе с Ганнибалом – она поможет вам выйти из ситуации с минимальными потерями.

– Спасибо, – Уилл спрятал визитку и натянуто улыбнулся. – Алана, мы что-то совсем отклонились от темы. Давайте вернемся к программе конференции.

 

– Делаешь только то, что я говорю, так, как я говорю, в том порядке, в котором я говорю, – в третий раз повторил Ганнибал. – Ясно?

– Да, я понял, – согласно кивнул Уилл.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь еще раз попробовать?

– Ну должно же у меня хоть одно блюдо получиться нормально, без членовредительства! И вообще это стыдно: ты создаешь гастрономические шедевры, а верх моих способностей – омлет и тосты, да и те подгорают через раз.

– Мне в радость, ты же знаешь. Я так отдыхаю.

– Все равно. Я хочу убедиться, что не совсем уж кулинарно безнадежен. А то, может, и правда пора к психологу.

– Из-за того, что ты не умеешь обращаться с кухонной утварью?

– Это Алана посоветовала, когда я обмолвился о своих сложностях. Даже визитку подсунула.

Ганнибал закатил глаза.

– У нашей замдекана профессиональная деформация перешла все мыслимые границы. Надень фартук, прихватки положи рядом. И манжеты застегни как следует.

– Говорят, что снаряд дважды в одно место не падает, – оптимистично заметил Уилл. – Я уже обварился кипятком, порезался и обжегся о сковороду. Будем считать, что с этой стороны мне больше ничто не угрожает.

– Остались сущие пустяки: мясорубка, духовка и топорик для разделки мяса.

Через двадцать минут, наблюдая, как от неловкого движения Уилла всю кухню, словно снегом, усеивает первосортным молотым перцем чили, Ганнибал осознал, что список был далеко не полным.

 

**5.**

Тоска, уныние, скука. Мнение Уилла о семестровом собрании факультета оставалось неизменным на протяжении многих лет, и сегодняшний день тоже определенно не грозил нарушить постоянство. Отчитавшийся одним из первых, Уилл рассеянно рисовал в блокноте, погрузившись в собственные мысли и не обращая внимания на коллег. Зато на него внимание обращали. К тому времени, когда он заёрзал на стуле в четвертый раз, морщась и явно не находя удобного положения, шептались и переглядывались уже все. Зеллер пробормотал на ухо Прайсу что-то, от чего тот подавился смешком, ехидно хмыкнула Беделия, Алана и Беверли, не сговариваясь, окинули Ганнибала неприязненным взглядом. Ганнибал хранил невозмутимость, Кроуфорд багровел на глазах, Уилл ничего не замечал.

Остаток собрания прошел скомканно.

– Ганнибал, будь любезен, задержись ненадолго, – окликнул Кроуфорд.

Выходящий последним Уилл жестами показал «Я тебя подожду», прикрыл за собой дверь, и Ганнибал остался один на один с гневно темнеющим скулами Джеком.

– По справедливости, разговаривать нужно с вами обоими, но Уилл не от мира сего, не удивляюсь, что он ничего не понял. Ты – другое дело. В общем… Ганнибал, меня не касается, как вы с Уиллом проводите свободное время, но я убедительно прошу тебя впредь не доводить его до подобного состояния накануне собрания факультета. Работать же невозможно!

– По справедливости, Джек, разговаривать нужно не со мной и не с Уиллом. А с теми, кто позволяет себе бесцеремонно обсуждать чужие личные дела, да еще и выбрав для этого крайне неподходящее время и место, – спокойно парировал Ганнибал. – Я не намерен в угоду кучке сплетников подстраивать свою частную жизнь под график факультета. И кстати говоря, сегодня они были неправы. Мы с Уиллом…

– Ни слова! – рявкнул Кроуфорд. – Избавь меня от интимных откровений, я сегодня и так узнал больше, чем когда-либо хотел.

Ганнибал позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.

– Могу тебя утешить, Джек: ты еще и половины не знаешь.

 

Глядя, как осторожно Уилл опускается в любимое кресло, Ганнибал почувствовал укол вины.

– Сильно болит?

– Терпимо. Только на жестком сидеть неприятно. Просто чудо, что на собрании никто ничего не заметил.

Ганнибалу удалось вовремя замаскировать смех кашлем.

– Ну прости, – повинился он, успокоившись. – Не сдержался.

– Зная тебя, я совершенно не удивлен. Даже когда я сверху, ты все равно найдешь способ заявить права на мою задницу.

Сильные руки хирурга едва ли не впервые в жизни оказали Ганнибалу – а вместе с ним и Уиллу – дурную услугу. Аккуратные, симметрично расположенные синяки, по пять с каждой стороны, обещали остаться как минимум на неделю. Хотя, справедливости ради, Ганнибалу сидеть на собрании тоже было весьма некомфортно. Он просто лучше себя контролировал.

 

**6.**

Любимая скамья в тени под деревом была не занята. Эбигейл уселась, блаженно вытянула уставшие ноги и развернула сэндвич. Тяжела жизнь аспиранта: с самого утра не удалось присесть ни на минуту; зато сейчас никто не помешает ей насладиться законным обедом.

Это место нравилось ей еще и потому, что давало возможность без помех понаблюдать за жизнью кампуса, в этот час походившего на большой муравейник. Вот неподалеку на траве расположилась группа студентов; мимо них, нагруженный целой башней книг, еле-еле ползет один из аспирантов доктора Дю Морье; а вон – издалека видно – прогулочным шагом приближаются доктор Лектер и профессор Грэм…

– Любуешься мужьями-убийцами? – голос раздался над головой Эбигейл так неожиданно, что она вздрогнула.

– Фредди! Ты меня до чертиков напугала!

Подруга флегматично пожала плечами и шлепнулась на скамейку рядом.

– И перестань уже так их называть. Из-за своей бредовой идеи ты рано или поздно наживешь неприятности.

– Вовсе она не бредовая, – упрямо возразила Фредди, с мрачным выражением лица распаковывая собственный обед. – Ты не понимаешь, Эби. Я это _вижу_. Нутром чую тех, кто способен на жестокость. А эта парочка, уж поверь мне, настоящие психопаты.

– Ну хорошо, – примирительно сказала Эбигейл, – может, я и соглашусь, что доктор Лектер немного странный: со всеми этими клетчатыми костюмами, чрезмерной аккуратностью…

– И маньячной улыбочкой, – тут же подхватила Фредди.

– Ладно, и улыбочкой. И кабинет у него – не то музей, не то антикварная лавка, я была один раз. Но странность – не преступление, а профессор Грэм и вовсе абсолютно нормален, и он очень славный.

– Ну конечно, – голос Фредди так и сочился ядом. – Все любят обаяшку Грэма. Застенчивая улыбка, уютные свитера, очаровательная неуклюжесть.

Грэм, словно в подтверждение ее слов, споткнулся, и Лектер придержал его за локоть настолько привычным жестом, что Эбигейл невольно улыбнулась.

– Да он еще хуже, чем Лектер, – убежденно сказала Фредди. – По тому хотя бы сразу понятно, что садист.

– Только тебе одной и понятно, – пробурчала Эбигейл. Одержимость Фредди, поначалу казавшаяся нелепой, но безвредной причудой, всё сильнее действовала ей на нервы.

– А Грэм с виду само обаяние, – не обращая на нее внимания, продолжала та, – а внутри такой же монстр, как Лектер. Идеальная пара, мать их…

Грэм и Лектер между тем уже поднимались по ступеням ко входу в корпус. В дверях доктор пропустил своего спутника вперед, на секунду его ладонь мягко легла на поясницу Грэма, и Эбигейл заметила, как тот нежно улыбнулся, обернувшись через плечо.

Все-таки они милые. И совершенно безобидные. А Фредди пора уже прекратить болтать вздор.

 

– Легкие брать будешь? – деловито осведомился Уилл, разводя пошире края разреза.

– Нет, – качнул головой Ганнибал. – Почтенный служитель Фемиды непозволительно много курил. Возьмем сердце и печень, неплохо выглядят для его возраста. Многовато жира, но это не страшно.

Он сноровисто разложил ингредиенты будущего воскресного обеда по контейнерам.

– Вот и всё. Что насчет второй части программы, не передумал?

Уилл с отвращением оглядел распростертое перед ними тело.

– Ни в коем случае.

Полученные впоследствии показания друзей, коллег и соседей подтвердили, что при жизни его честь действительно имел репутацию исключительно почтенного человека. Тем неприятнее было то, в каком виде его обнаружили. Частично выпотрошенный, он был искусно подвешен на множестве веревок, словно огромная марионетка; умело раздробленные суставы позволили уже окоченевшему телу остаться послушным, как у тряпичной куклы. Веревки, как выяснилось позднее, оказались собачьими поводками.

Идея принадлежала Уиллу. Ганнибал не мог отказать партнеру в такой малости: покойный отвратительно обращался со своим псом.


End file.
